Kylo Had A Secret Caretaker
by bbgirl189
Summary: Rey could sense his discomfort, and came to his rescue, even if he was the enemy.


**As long as you have seen The Force Awakens, you're golden! Enjoy!**

Kylo doubled over, hissing in discomfort. His stomach had been acting up all day, sending him ripples of pain over and over again. He groaned under his breath, glaring at everyone that walked past him.

Rey was sitting at the table of the Falcon, having just been requested to help Leia with a recon, and had been sent near enough to Kylo's location that the force was positively buzzing with their connective energy. She could feel something was wrong, but she hadn't meditated long enough to find out what was wrong.

She stiffened, as a wave of what feIt like nausea washed over her and slammed into Kylo, from the feel of it. She focused hard, feeling his discomfort and how bad this particular flu strain was. She could feel his fever brewing, his stomach churning, his body shaking, and the chills and aches wracking his form.

Kylo shuddered weakly, wishing he could lay down and take a nap, instead of run drills.

"I'm done for the day." he said abruptly, stalking to his ship. and flew to a further moon that was his haven. He walked slowly towards the crashed hall of a ship. nearly collapsing as he spun around with his lightsaber in hand.

"Easy, its just me. I'm not here to fight." Rey said, holding her hands out in a surrendering motion.

Kylo nodded weakly. "Why are you here?" he asked stiffly, clearing his throat as his stomach jumped into his throat.

"I sensed your illness, saw this place in your thoughts, thought I may see if you needed some help." Rey explained, pushing him to go lay down with the force.

Kylo's eyes widened suddenly, as his hand went to his stomach and a gag escaped his lips.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Rey said quickly, releasing the pressure she had accidentally applied while pushing him.

Kylo cleared his throat a couple times, before nodding stiffly. "It's fine. You're getting stronger," he observed, leaning heavily against his ship.

"Let's get you laying down, then we can talk." Rey said, taking his arm gingerly, ignoring when he stiffened at her touch, and guided him into the broken down ship that was inwardly very ornately fixed up. She helped him to the bed, laid him down carefully, and moved to check his forehead.

Kylo collapsed weakly, groaning from the aches in his entire body. He saw her hand coming towards him, and panicked, shying away from her with wide eyes that betrayed his fear of her, and anyone, touching him.

"I won't hurt you. I need to see how bad your fever is." Rey explained, saddened by his reaction to her and how far he had come from being Leia's little boy.

Kylo nodded his consent, leaning into her touch slowly, so she could feel he had a high fever. "Can I have the bin over there, please?" he pleaded softly, rubbing his now churning stomach with his hand.

Rey grabbed the bin and handed it to him, watching his face closely. "Feeling nauseous?" she asked, watching him swallow hard at her question.

"Extremely." Kylo admitted, fighting not to vomit right then and there. He gagged softly, before clapping a hand over his mouth, as another gag escaped his lips into his hand.

"Don't block your mouth, if you throw up, you throw up. It's not the end of the world." Rey explained calmly, faintly amused by his behavior.

Kylo narrowed his eyes at her, swallowing repeatedly until the nauseous feeling went away. "Some of us don't handle puking very well." he griped weakly, his face too pale for comfort.

"I can see that. Just think of it as eating in reverse." Rey suggested, smirking as his eyes widened and he gagged aggressively.

Kylo groaned loudly, lurching forward aggressively over the bin, spitting saliva into the bin that was suddenly pooling in his mouth.

"Quit holding back." Rey said in exasperation, using the Force to apply pressure on his extremely upset stomach.

"Stop, please, I'm begging of you!" Kylo cried out, shoving her into the wall of the crumbled ship, as he doubled over the bin in agony.

Rey didn't relinquish her Force hold on him, applying a bit more pressure with each passing moment, trying to help him, even as his hand moved from her body to her neck. She was now in a neck hold, and still struggling to stay focused, but she didn't back down, even as she fought not to lose consciousness.

Kylo dropped his arm and the Force hold, as his stomach shoved up his throat, and he gagged up a small amount of food into the bin. He took one look at the half-digested food in front of him, and vomited violently into the bin.

"There you go, not so hard, was it?" Rey teased good natured and breathlessly, as she rubbed his back lightly after recovering quickly from her dropping to the floor. She used the Force to remove his cloak, so that he wasn't too warm, as she could feel his sweat through his clothes and cloak.

Kylo spat into the bin, unable to respond, as more vomit poured from his lips in wave after wave of undigested food. When he was finally able to catch his breath, his eyes eyes rolled back into his head, and he crumpled backwards, causing Rey to jump to catch him before he fell off the bed.

Rey grunted as she caught him, lifting him back onto the bed, and removed the bin from the bed. She could feel his body battling the fever, as it had already wrung itself out to complete exhaustion. She stayed by his side, offering him support through the Force, as often as she could, but being mindful of their surroundings so they wouldn't be surprised.

After hours of keeping watch over him, she dozed off, utterly spent from helping him and from protecting him all day. She sensed trouble right before it struck, as she jerked awake to find him awake and not feeling so hot again.

Kylo bolted upright, hung his head over the bin and off the bed, and vomited once again into the bin. He was really tired of vomiting, but he kept it up, as more waves hit him again. He finally stopped trying to puke up his stomach, to find Rey beside him once again rubbing his back.

"Thought you left." He mumbled hoarsely, as she helped him lay down and got him something to sip on.

"Nope, just fell asleep. Small sips, please." Rey requested, smiling kindly, and earning a small smile from Kylo. "Crud... Hux is here," she warned, as she hid under the bed quickly.

The before mentioned general walked stiffly into the broken down ship, taking in the smell of vomit and Kylo's disheveled appearance. "Are you alright, sir?" He asked.

Kylo sighed, seeing his break was over. "Keep a bin nearby, and I'm fine," he said, opening his bond to Rey to thank her and block her again.

—

As he and Hux left, he sensed her doing the same, but he would forever wonder why she truly helped him that day, and hoped to someday repay the favor.


End file.
